Dragonica Online
Overview Dragonica Online, or just Dragonica, is a 3D action side-scrolling Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG). Developed by Barunson Interactive, it is a free-to-play game with a micro-transaction system that is distributed by different publishers in different regions in the world. In North America, where it is known as ''Dragonica Online, ''it has only recently entered its final release stage on October 15th of 2009. Gameplay Dragonica Online is published in the United States by THQ*ICE. However, it has been published in many different areas of the world, such as China, Europe, Southeast Asia (SEA), Korea, Taiwan, and others. Dragonica Online's gameplay style can be compared to that of the popular Korean-developed MMORPG "MapleStory". Unlike MapleStory, Dragonica Online is slightly more fast-paced and more in-depth than MapleStory because it is a three-dimensional game. Sporting a new but growing fanbase in North America, Dragonica Online still does not have a large userbase. Classes Dragonica Online follows the form of character creation for most MMORPG's, forcing you to choose a certain range of combat stereotypes called jobs or a classes. In the''' game, the term class is used more often. The four classes are: the Magician, the Warrior, the Archer, and the Thief. Each have their own unique playing style and each class provides a unique experience for the player.' Skills Dragonica Online also follows the traditional and familiar skill system for most MMORPG's, usually described as a ''skill tree. When a character levels, the character is given skill points that they may allocate to the skills of their choice if ''they meet the requirements to do so (usually in the form of a level restriction or completing a certain quest). Each class has their pre-set skill tree, but it is their choice to decide what skills they want to allocate their points to. Interface Dragonica Online's interface is comparably more stylish and neater than most MMORPG's. Hotkeys may be used to access the various windows that you may want to bring up. The pre-set controls of Dragonica Online is easy to use and to learn, however, it is different from the traditional "click and move" or the "WASD" control system. Primarily, the "Z", "X", "C" keys and the Arrow keys are used for movement and performing actions. The unique feature of Dragonica Online's control system is that some skills are automaticly assigned to default key combinations that are easy to use in the heat of battle. Most of the keys and hotkeys are customizeable. Mission Maps ''Mission Maps are Dragonica Online's equivalent of "instanced dungeons" in other MMORPGS such as Dungeons and Dragons Online. Each map has a designated portal that one may enter with four other party members, as long these members are still in the map the portal is located. Each Mission has a set of maps and a "boss" at the end of it, and each Mission Map rewards the party members with items after the Mission Map has been completed. Each Mission Map comes in five settings: *F1 - The easiest of the five ratings. *F2 - Recommended for a two-member party, unless you are high-leveled. *F3 - Very hard to finish alone with a good rating. Recommended for a three-member party. *F4 - Extremely hard, sometimes close to impossible to finish alone. Recommended for a four-member party. *F5 - Called "Hero Mode". The difficulty of the mode is usually around medium-hard. Only avaliable when doing a certain quest. Does not reward items at the end of the Mission Map. Combat Dragonica Online sports various types of combat. * Player vs. Environment is allowed through Field Maps and Mission Maps. * Player vs. Player combat is allowed through Guild vs. Guild combat or private dueling. *Guild vs. Guild combat is allowed through the system called "Emporia War". See the link labeled: "Combat" to learn more about this.